Tales of the Trumpet
by ReesesForever
Summary: True Life Stories of the BHS Band, Specifically the Trumpet Section...
1. Chapter One: Introduction

Tales of the Trumpet Sectionals and Such of the BHS Band  
  
A/N: Names not changed to not protect the not-so-innocent  
  
_-Character List-_

Torey: Our Sectional Leader, a great trumpet player, but not as good as me *g* (Junior) Stevan: Best friends with Scott and is always hanging out with Torey, Second Chair (Sophomore) 

Malcolm: Very hyper, I think at the time of most of these stories he was third chair (now he's 5th, and I'm 4th) (Junior) 

Scott: Extremely weird and perverted, even though he is pretty funny, Was probably fourth chair during this time, Is now third (Sophomore) 

Rebecca: ME, the short (shortest person in band), hyper, weird trumpet player, I'm 4th now, but during the stories I was 5th chair (Sophomore) 

Jay: My "son" (I adopted him earlier this year, lol), 6th chair (Freshman) 

Sewell: Almost as perverted as Scott, 7th chair (Freshman) 

Tracey: I hope I spelled her name right... the only other girl in the section during Marching Season, 8th chair

Kim: One of my best buds, 'cept for she quit band for marching season *gasp*, 9th chair (Sophomore)  
  
_-Non Trumpet Characters-_

Ruthann: A crazy flutey (first flute, then French horn, now back to flute) but we love her (Sophomore) 

Nikki: Very, very, very tall Baritone (the tallest person in band), former flute, also crazy, my best bud (Sophomore) 

Niki: Tall clarinet, rather crazy too (Sophomore) 

Dannielle: She's Dannielle there is nothing else to be said *g*, Flutey (Junior) 

Felicia (or Fifi): Everyone loves Fifi, Fifi loves Scooby Doo... Flutey (Junior)  
  
Well thats all the charries, none of them belong to me o'course 'cept me! Not all of the stories are just about the trumpet section, tho' most are. Some are little tales about the extremely weird and crazy BHS Band!


	2. Chapter Two: Rebellion

     Several of the trumpets gather for the usual Tuesday afternoon sectional, all tired from a hard practice working on the complicated halftime show for hours. Some of the trumpets are noticeably absent, but then they are the few that rarely come. Warming up the melodic sounds echo in the long and narrow band hall, Torey standing in front of all adjusting one of the freshman's stand so that they could see it and him at the same time. All but a few of the trumpets lean back against the walls as our section leader begins to work out the bugs with the trumpet parts one by one. 

     "Get off the wall," Torey says, turning to the cluster of trumpet players leaning heavily on the wall, all but one straightening up slowly, as if suddenly stricken with an arthritis of the youth. One stayed on the wall, ignoring the command, a short trumpet player her arms crossed in front of her, trumpet cradled in them.

      "I said, stand up, Rebecca!"

      "I don't wanna!"

      "Get off the wall!"

      "NO!"

     "Now!"

      "You can't make me!"

      "Get off the wall!"

      "NO! NO! NO! NO!"

      "Thats an order!"

      "NO! NEVER!"

      "I'm gonna slap you across your face!"

      "Do it! You wouldn't dare!"

     "Ooooo..." The rest of the trumpets grin as Torey turns away, his face red, ignoring Rebecca as she continues to lean up against the wall, pleased with herself.Suddenly the section leader turns 'round again, his hand coming down parallel to the wall, so that if she was against the wall his hand would hit her back. This was a tactic often employed by the first chair trumpet, now used again with partial success as the trumpet finally stands up off the wall, narrowly avoiding his hand.

      "Dang, I almost got you," The section leader remarks as he turns back around, sighing as he hears Rebecca lean back against the wall, incurably cursed with an inability to withstand obeying the section leader for more than a moment...

A/N: Yep, something like that happens at almost every sectional. I can't help it, I have to lean against the wall and argue with Torey. It's a disease, I swear it! The next Sectional is rated PG-13 for suggestive dialogue. By the way, this was last year so all the Freshman are not in it We used to have two trumpet players by the names of Doug and Brittany. Doug has since switched to Baritone (traitor!!) and Brittany quit for health reasons.

     Torey surveyed the trumpets, a look of obvious disappointment on his face. Only four had bothered to come to Sectional, requirement though it was. Two small trumpet players (the two shortest people in band) stood far back in the Band Hall, giggling at something while the two guys sat, boredly. They had all carried chairs and stands out, being too lazy to stand up.

     "All right, lets get this-", started the Section Leader before he was interrupted by Mr. Page, our band director.

     "Torey, you need to come practice 'Taps' for the Veteran's Day Ceremony," the gray haired man stated, adding apologetically, "It should only take a little while." With a nod Torey stepped into the Band Room, leaving the four of us out in the Hall, not sure what to do. At first we just sat there, silently, before Doug burst out, "Keep your pants on!" The rest of us jumped, surprised by the statement before Stevan began to snicker. Each of us began making suggestive and lewd comments as loud as we dared, wondering if Mr. Page could hear us in the Band Office. 

     "Stevan! Get back in your chair and Doug put your pants back on! Get a room!" Brittany called, as I catcalled behind her. Falling out of our chairs we were laughing so hard it is a wonder that nobody heard a thing. Torey never did come back to the Sectional so we eventually left, but from that day forth we have had a running joke. That Sectional (or "The Sectional" as we call it) was when and where I was conceived. I am still unsure as to why I was the one, possibly because I'm the youngest of the four, but from then on Stevan and Doug have been my "Daddies" and Brittany my "Mommy". It's an arrangement that actually worked out quite well, and it's a fun joke to those who participate with it.

A/N: This is the shortest fic for the shortest Sectional I've ever had.

     After an extra long practice the trumpets walked directly into the Band Hall for the usual Sectional. We dropped like flies, slumping down onto the floor, exhausted. Torey glanced around, then slid down the wall to the floor also, meaning that everyone was sitting except Sewell. Now Sewell is a tad "plump" (see Sewell, I didn't call ya fat! :P) and he watched us on the ground, passively. Finally, Torey told Sewell to sit down, from which followed an interesting dialogue.

    "I can't sit down, I'd never be able to get back up."

     "I promise I will help you up, now **sit down**!" Torey replied, and Sewell slowly lumbered onto the floor. 

     At this Torey leapt to his feet, a mischevious grin on his face, "All right, everybody up!" Sewell let out a groan until Torey sank back to the floor. Everyone sat on the floor in silence for a moment before Torey asked if anybody knew what we should do. We were far too tired to play our instruments.

     "Let's play Patty Cake!" I piped up, and despite the various groans Torey followed my lead and we played for about half the song then forgot what the rest said. After no more bright suggestions were tossed out everyone went home, joking about playing kid games at Sectionals.

A/N: The next Chapter will explain "Band Families", how I came to be engaged to a girl, how one of my best friends (a girl) is "married" to our Band President (also a girl), with a full family tree to clear things up. LOL! Please R/R! 


End file.
